User talk:Ismael777
If you're looking for cross-wiki business, go to the embassy *On daylight savings time (Second Sunday of March to first Sunday of November in the US, where I live.) in the Eastern Time Zone, I'm only available from approximately 20:00 UTC (4:00 p.m. EDT) to 03:00 UTC (11:00 EDT) on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesday, Thursdays and Fridays, and from 11:00 UTC (7:00 EDT) to 4:00 UTC (12:00 EDT), however these times varies in situations I'm in in real life. *'Current time:' (EDT); (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Mercia- UDI 1995 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The River Nile-2 (talk) 03:24, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Mercia UDI 1995 Once the picture transfer is completed, I will replace the articals here with a link to Alternate Future's version an develop it further.Whipsnade (talk) 00:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) DeviantART Why are you spamming your own page on DeviantART? [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 14:09, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Not really, it's just an emoticon. And why did you also write "hello Morten" on your own page? Makes no sense. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 14:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) .......... [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 14:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) What a sick b******. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 15:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) What the f***.... [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 17:18, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, that rule is stupid. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 22:30, March 25, 2014 (UTC) The anti-swearing rule should only cover excess swearing and name calling. If I can break the rules for a second, here's an example: Saying "you f***ing p****" is not okay, but "what the f***/h***" is okay. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 13:11, March 26, 2014 (UTC) That happened under special circumstances. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 21:50, March 26, 2014 (UTC) He had posted porn on a wiki with my name on it, and such an act sets all behavioral rules aside. Therefore, I don't think it was wrong of me to use such language. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 14:20, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes there are just exceptions. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 23:04, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm not planning to engage in this community, at least not now. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 12:52, March 30, 2014 (UTC) What wiki are we talking about? I don't have admin rights here. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'Danish'Viking]] (talk) 11:51, April 5, 2014 (UTC) 1962 apcoysple i remeamber telling Whipsnade that St Louis was a center of socialism back in the 20's and that suggested that it went though a socilist revial in 1962 apcoysple.I also felt that the st louis state would . However upon more research I have decided that would be unlickely. Acording to wikipedia st louis was a majority white city until 2000. they didn't have demoghapics for the 1962 byt i estae it around 68 precent white 31 balck since the 1940 statics sidad about 86 precent white 13 pecent black and it was about 58 perecnet white and 40 percent black in 1970 .I now find a race conflict ending in either a rasict ultra consetive state or anarchy to be more likely. In the case of a white power victory do you like the idead of st louis uniting with Cap-Girardeau ''and southern illonis. Also how do you like the idea of Rush Limbugh becoming president of the ultra consetive stateGoldwind1 (talk) 13:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :I think that St. Louis should unite with southern Illinois, and Rush Limbugh would also be president as a conservative. 'Ismael Perez' 'Ψ''' (talk • • blog) 16:56, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :What should the southern illonis st louis southern missoia state be called 20:27, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Can you give me ideas for the history and eccomics sections of the fedetaion of indian pageGoldwind1 (talk) 15:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::The center of the economy would be based in Chicago for services, trade and manufacturing. It would also serve for energy. It would also be the agricultural base for animal products an wheat. For the history, I've heard as part of the Manhattan project, they have conducted nuclear experiments, so therefore it may have nuclear materials in their arsenal. Ismael Perez Ψ''' (talk • • blog) 00:31, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Chiago was congured by the imperilist kingdom of michagain also What should the southern illonis st louis southern missoia state be called :::Mahbe the State of Southern Illinois and Minessota. '''Ismael Perez Ψ''' (talk • • blog) 01:15, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I am ready to begin a new 1962 artice. should i do the comonwelath of canada(my father was living in canda in 1962) Yunna republic,a small calfornia city found by gay rights activist José Sarria.. It is a haven for socail outcasts and has terrbale reletions with a near by ultra right wing state, Empire of Ocenian (Austrailin based self proclaimed succsor to the british empire) Kwa zho or venuzalaGoldwind1 (talk) 18:43, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I prefer to do the Commonwealth of Canada, but you can choose what ever you want to work with first. '''Ismael Perez Ψ''' (talk • • blog) 01:21, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I need some help comming up with history for the 1990', 2000's and history seciton of my canda page. :::Sorry if I haven't replied, I was very busy with school and homework, but I will predict for the history to be about the rise of technology and economic progression. '''Ismael Perez Ψ (talk • • blog) 22:24, September 18, 2015 (UTC)